Muwahahaha All Seasoned Digidestined fools!
by AttitudeLovinIzumi
Summary: Taichi and his gang from season 01-02, Takato and his gang of season 03, and Takuya with his gang of season 04. AAAAHHHHHH!!!! Not.....Bar-....no I can't say the name or the name of the evil side kick.. elm-.. *screams running around in a circle like a cr
1. Default Chapter

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H *huff huff* -HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
My first story! *runs around in a frantic of panic, tripping over a sleeping Neemon*  
  
x.x; onto to the frontier.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Blah Blah Ch.1: Kick were the sun don't shine.  
  
  
  
We find our heros- (Wah!? What heros?... *looks around exitedly* superman here? Oh, wait. Nevermind) *coughs* Back to where we were- We find our -digidestineds- walks around in a....a-...Cave! Yeah that's it! Ack toooo........much...... typing! *faints*  
  
.  
  
..  
  
...  
  
....  
  
.....  
  
......  
  
.......  
  
........  
  
.........  
  
..........  
  
...........  
  
............  
  
.............  
  
Ha ha! You really thought I fainted! HAH!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Again.. On with the show ack I'm mean story!  
  
  
  
"It's too dark!" whined Izumi.  
  
"Would you stop your whining!" complained Takuya.  
  
"I'm not whining! Shut-up ya baka tonma." exclaimed Izumi.  
  
"Oh hello no you did not just call me what I think you just called me!" growled Takuya.  
  
"You can think?" said the sarcastic belly-button showing, lavender wearing, blond haired and some color eyed girl!  
  
[I can't remember if her eyes were blue or hazel! x.x]  
  
"Who's that?" said Izumi.  
  
"As usual you don't know anything, it's the author of course! Hey dude!." Takuya waved in my direction.  
  
[Um.. Hi. O.o;]  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ OK ENOUGH!  
  
"Ewwwwww... I just got dog poop on the bottom of my shoes" complained Junpei.  
  
"Ewwwwww....." replied them all.  
  
"Hey! How come there are dog poop in a cave?" questioned Izumi..  
  
*After a moments time of pondering...*  
  
.  
  
..  
  
...  
  
....  
  
.....  
  
......  
  
.......  
  
........  
  
.........  
  
..........  
  
*They all just shrug*  
  
(*Anime Sweatdrops* Oy..)  
  
AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH HELP ANATA NO TOMODACHIS!!!!!!!!! i NEED HELP!  
  
*pulls out a giant mallet like the ones you bop those goffers with and starts wacking her self on the head.*  
  
Need...*wack*...Some...*wack*...ideas...*wack*...for...*wack*...my..*wack*.. .fron- *falls unconciounse to the last wack*  
  
*All the DD[Digidestineds] stared at her in O.O;;;;; looks.  
  
Ooops... forgot about you DD's. ^^;  
  
*animesweat drops the size of grandcanyon, as the fell backwards*  
  
*gurgles gurgles* hel-...*bubbles gurgling* help! *gets washed away with the rest of the peeps. x.x  
  
Th-th-that's all folks! *looney toon background music plays*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Muwahaha Quote?: Confusion is the best weapon.. Muwahahaha....MUWAHahahahahah.... MUWAHAH- *coughs up a fur ball* Ugh... no more eating what my dog eats.  
  
Izumi: Noooo...... CC help! I'm so hyper that I'm too hyper to be hyper enough to be less hyper to right the story which is based on hyperness!!!!  
  
Audience: *deathly silence*  
  
Izumi: *dies from deathly silence?* nevermind... x.x; 


	2. Finally! A story! xx

"Is so!"  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Is SO!"  
  
"Is NOT!!"  
  
"IS SO!!!!!" screamed Izumi.  
  
"IS NOT!!!!!" yelled Takuya.  
  
"What are you guys yelling about again?" questioned Junpei.  
  
"We.....don't.....know." said Takuya and Izumi in unison.  
  
"Hey! Don't copy me!" complained Izumi.  
  
"You copied me!" argued Takuya.  
  
"No, you!"  
  
"No, you!!"  
  
"It was you!"  
  
"No, it was you!"  
  
"It was both of you. Now quiet arguing!" said Kouji.  
  
"e.e;....Fine!" Takuya and Izumi said in unison.  
  
We find the gang walking in..the um....erm....woods! Yeah that's it, the woods. So they were walking in the woods doing...um....stuff. Hey don't look at me like that, how should I know what they are doing? I just began the story for crying out loud. Anyways, they were walking along, as I said before. Until the stoped infront of um..snow land or whatever it's called.  
  
"Hey, where did that voice come from?" asked Tomoki.  
  
They all looked around in questioning. Heehee... They can't find me!  
  
"Look!" said Izumi pointed to a certain direction.  
  
They all look to where she was pointing to find me just standing there. Hey! You're not suppose to see me! Ack! Waahhh Mommy...Daddy! Help! *runs around in circles screaming, until I ran into a tree.*  
  
DD's: O.o;;;.................  
  
All of a sudden they all appear at a beach. Far away from me!!! Phew! Anyways, there at a beach and the first thing that came to there mind was...  
  
"Sand Castle?" asked Junpei.  
  
No...  
  
"Bath time?" asked Neemon.  
  
No!  
  
"Hiking in a desert?" asked Takuya.  
  
NO NO NO!!! The first thing that came to your mind was a beach party! Geez!  
  
DD's: "Oh...... o.o;;"  
  
NOW!  
  
DD's: "Ack!" They all ran to the stalls and got changed into their swim trunks and their bathing suits. Nope, sorry, but no episode 10 replay.. or was it episode 15? Can't remember.  
  
"This is great!" exclaimed Izumi who was laying on a beach towel wearing sunglasses and a lavender bathing suit.  
  
Suddenly a wind broke through pilling sand over Izumi. Who laid there with wide eyes.  
  
"Ahhh!" Izumi quickly got up from that sand storm like...thingy... I don't know, so sue me!  
  
???coughs to get attention "excuse me..."  
  
They all [including meh! :3] looked to the strangelawsuitedman... um I mean Mr. Strangelawsuitedman.  
  
Mr. Strangelawsuitedman: "Miss ALI?.."  
  
Um.. yes?  
  
Mr. Strangelawsuitedman: "I got some sueing papers here for you miss.."  
  
WHAT!? The people actually thought I told them to sue me? Oh great!  
  
Mr. Strangelawsuitedman: "I'm afraid you ow about.... Fifty million, four hundred fifty-five thousand, nine hundred ninty-nine dollars."  
  
O.O;................ Um.. You got to be kidding me..  
  
Mr. Strangelawsuitedman: "I'm afraid not ^^;"  
  
DD's: o.0;..... Who are you two?  
  
Mr. Strangelawsuitedman: "I'm just here about Miss. ALI's lawsuit."  
  
I'm the author.. but I have NO idea how the Mr. Strangelawsuitedman guy is here.  
  
"So.. You're an author?" asked Junpei.  
  
Yep! ^^;  
  
"So that means there are..."asked a wide eyed Junpei.  
  
Yep... Readers! ^^;..  
  
DD's: O.O;;;;,....... "AHHHHHHHH!" They start running around in a panic.  
  
O.O;;.....O....K.....  
  
Mr. Strangelawsuitedman: "Pay up."  
  
O.O; Um...see ya! *Run away screaming for her mommy.*  
  
Mr. Strangelawsuitedman: "What about your bill!"  
  
The DD's will pay up!  
  
DD's: O.O;;..........  
  
Mr. Strangelawsuitedman: "Well... Pay up."  
  
DD's: "O.O;;;...... Uh Oh...." They run as fast as they can.  
  
Mr. Strangelawsuitedman: "Hey! Get back here!" He runs after them.  
  
^^; Um... I'll see ya maybe next chapter... Bye!  
  
Mr. Strangelawsuitedman: "Hey! Get back Here! And pay up!"  
  
Ack! Um See ya! *Runs into the screen, falling unconciunse.*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Till Next Chapter! X.X;;;;..... 


End file.
